1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the clothes manufacturing industry where patterns are followed to cut textile material in many pieces which are fit together and sewn to product clothing as finished product. It more particularly relates to cutting multiple plies, of material by following a pattern with a cutting machine having an oscillating knife. The knife oscillates vertically as it is pushed along the pattern to cut the pattern and the material underneath.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cutting machinery for cutting multiple plies of material according to a pattern has been known and used since the mass production to clothing started. Generally an oscillating knife is used to cut the plies of material according to a pattern. The pattern is placed on top of multiple plies of textile material. The knife is pushed along the pattern, thereby cutting the material.
Due to the design of the present cutting machinery, the top ply being cut is not the same size as the bottom ply. This happens even though the worker is careful in following the pattern exactly. The leading edge of the machine base distorts the cloth plies when cut so that it always is angled away from the presently known vertical knife. The size of the top ply may vary as much as 1/4 inch to 3/8 inch from the bottom ply after the cut. The material angles away from vertical when the leading edge of the cutting machine is placed under the material when moved into position to start cutting.
None of the prior art methods of cutting material or cutting machines incline the knife so that the knife is relatively 90 degrees to each ply during the actual cutting operation. Inclining the knife, as taught by my invention, permits the top, bottom and middle plies being cut to be closer in size than that which was heretofore known in the prior art.
Quality control is thus greatly enhanced over the prior art in order to permit relatively more uniform sizing of finished goods.